There is installed car interior equipment (ceiling interior equipment) such as an air conditioner, an air conditioning duct, a fluorescent light, a hand strap, and a side ceiling inside a carbody shell of a railcar, for example, between a roof body shell and a compartment.
A railcar has, for example, a wide compartment space having a size of approximately 3 m in width and approximately 20 m in length in a planar view. Therefore, since passengers can look over the above car interior equipment in a wide area, it is required to install all pieces thereof so as to look nice. In particular, car interior equipment installed in a ceiling has a large impact on fine appearance to passengers. Therefore, when pieces of car interior equipment having the same shape are regularly installed (for example, continuously installed in a repetitive manner) in a car longitudinal direction, it is necessary to accurately install all pieces thereof so that the car interior equipment can look nice as a whole.
On the other hand, a body shell of a railcar is generally composed of a weld assembly of combined thin stainless steel (SUS) plates, or a weld assembly of aluminum sections or plate materials. Since such a body shell is manufactured mainly by welding, it is difficult to manufacture the body shell itself with high accuracy. Therefore, the body shell is generally manufactured so that a manufacturing error falls within the range of tolerance.
In particular, when various pieces of car interior equipment are installed, dedicated installation members for the respective pieces thereof are often used, and the pieces of car interior equipment are installed in a carbody shell (a roof body shell, for example) through the installation members by welding, bolt fastening or the like. However, since a sufficient stiffness for supporting the car interior equipment is required in each of the installation members, it is difficult to provide an adjustment mechanism for absorbing the above tolerance in each of the installation members when composed of a single body.
Therefore, conventionally, in order to install the car interior equipment as described above so as to look nice, an adjustment spacer such as a liner made of vinyl chloride is provided between installation members and the car interior equipment so as to absorb the above tolerance, and the car interior equipment is installed so as to look nice with appropriately changing the thickness or the like of the adjustment spacer depending on the completion state of the body shell.
However, in conventional car interior equipment, installation members are required for the respective pieces thereof. Therefore, it is necessary to perform the adjustment for each piece of the car interior equipment. Accordingly, it takes extremely long time for the adjustment operation, skill is required for the adjustment, and there may be variations in workmanship according to operators.
On the other hand, there is proposed an interior panel installation structure for a railcar using a leaf spring in Patent Document 1. In this installation structure, a metal spring having an appropriate reaction force is provided in a region to be mounted by a mounting screw of an interior panel between a support frame member and the interior panel. This makes it possible to install the interior panel in an appropriate position without performing a level adjustment operation by providing a level adjustment liner.
Further, there are proposed adjustment mechanisms regarding the car longitudinal direction utilizing a suspending groove in Patent Documents 2 and 3. In an outfitting structure for a car of Patent Document 2, a mounting frame member can be provided between a roof body shell and a floor body shell in a standing manner only by fixing an upper end of the mounting frame member to an adaptor fitting attached to the roof body shell and fixing a lower end of the mounting frame member to a support fitting attached to the floor body shell. This configuration makes it possible to easily provide the mounting frame member in a standing manner with various outfittings for a car mounted thereto. Therefore, by previously mounting outfittings for a car to the mounting frame member by an outwork operation, shortening work period and cost reduction can be achieved.
Further, in an inner outfitting structure of Patent Document 3, a plurality of support tools for supporting an outfitting are installed in an inner surface of a body shell along the car longitudinal direction. A support fixing portion into which fastening means for fixing the outfitting is fitted is formed on each of the support tools along the car longitudinal direction. The outfitting is provided with a plurality of fixation portions which are fixed to the plurality of support tools. The fixation portions are configured so that the fixation position to the fastening means can be adjusted in a direction intersecting the car longitudinal direction. Therefore, the positioning between the outfitting support tools and the outfitting can be easily performed, and a conventionally performed direct positioning between a support member and an outfitting is therefore no longer required, thereby improving the workability.
Further, in an interior equipment installation structure of Patent Document 4, screw insertion holes are provided, in an overlapped manner, on an inside panel and an inner frame which is arranged on a surface of the inner panel, the surface facing outside of a carbody. A screw insertion hole of interior equipment are matched with these screw insertion holes, and a set screw inserted into these matched insertion holes from the interior equipment side is screwed into a female screw hole of a screw seat which is attached to a surface of the inner frame, the surface facing outside of the carbody, to thereby install the interior equipment therein. Further, at least each of the screw insertion holes on the inside panel and the inner frame is formed to have a larger diameter than the diameter of the female screw hole, and a guide frame is provided on the surface of the inner frame, the surface facing outside of the carbody, to thereby slidably support the screw seat inside the guide frame. Accordingly, when interior equipment is installed through the inner panel of the carbody, it is possible to install the interior equipment in a predetermined position in a simple manner while absorbing a manufacturing error of the carbody or the interior equipment.